The invention relates to an innerspring mattress comprising a plurality of wire or flat spiral springs whose ends are secured to the mattress frame and at the other ends of which the user lies.
Given known innerspring mattresses of this type, the working axes of the spring forces are oriented perpendicular to the mattress frame, so that practically the only forces that can be exerted on the user are forces acting perpendicular to the surface of his skin. Tensile forces, particularly in the longitudinal direction of the spinal column do not occur given known innerspring mattresses.
An elastic material support is already known (German OS No. 30 10 122, incorporated herein by reference) wherein the ribs or naps are aligned such that they are obliquely directed toward the leg region in the region of the buttocks and are obliquely directed toward the head in the back region. A stretching effect is thereby exerted on the body of a person lying or sitting on the support. According to statistics, however, mattresses manufactured of elastic materials, particularly mattresses of expanding materials are accepted by only about 30% of the population.